


Friends

by spacenquiet (nukarachacha)



Series: Life of a Pathfinder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Salt, Trans Character, Trans Male Ryder, Trans Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukarachacha/pseuds/spacenquiet
Summary: Tfw male Ryder/Jaal is nerfed





	

Koji had stormed off to the Pathfinder's quarters, clearly upset with something nobody else knew about. Liam looked on, not knowing what he could do to help for the first time ever since waking up in Andromeda.

"He needs his space right now." He would tell anybody who would stray too close in search for their leader.

"Always the good friend." Cora told him, complimenting him with a pat on the back before handing him the files she needed to deliver to the other in hiding. Liam returned her words with a nod and a sheepish smile. It was the least he could do.

He and Koji had grown a fast friendship, becoming quick friends only days after their new lives began. Liam honestly saw the Pathfinder almost like a brother by now, an inexperienced as a leader, lanky, goofy younger brother. He knew what irritated him and what could make him double over in laughter.

Yet he hadn't the slightest idea what had upset him after returning from the outpost.

Koji had been in high spirits that morning, no sign of anything troubling him at all. Hell, he was practically beaming before they dropped off on their exploration for a good settlement site.

Memory sufficing, Liam could recall the witty banter the two shared with their third companion for the day, their newest addition to the crew, Jaal. The topic had started with a game of 'I spy' which then turned to a regular 'get to know each other better' type of banter.

Jaal and Koji had kicked their growing friendship to a good start the day they met, almost as quickly as Liam and Koji had. The Pathfinder was very curious of the Angara and spent almost every waking moment with him, being one of the only, aside from Peebee, to get to know the Angara personally. Jaal was always respectful and had even spoken up about enjoying the other's company.

Then what had spiked the sour mood once they returned back onto the Tempest?

Liam couldn't figure it out. At times like this, he wished he could visit the Pathfinder's sister on the Nexus and ask for help.

"Is the Pathfinder present?" A deep rumble of a voice snapped Liam out of his thoughts, causing him to jump to attention on instinct.

"Is everything alright, Liam?" Jaal asked, his large presence looming over the smaller human.

"Yeah," Liam stuttered, getting back his bearings. "He's in there alright, but.." Brown eyes darted toward the Angara before looking away. "He's kinda going through something right now."

"Is he sick?" Jaal's voice piqued with worry for his friend, ready to rush past his fellow squad mate if the Pathfinder's health was at risk because of something.

"Nah, mate, he's just--" Liam scratched the back of his neck, not entirely sure what to tell the other. He was obviously worried about Koji. Maybe he could help the other, considering how open with emotions the Angara was? "He seems a little upset about something and needs his space but, in all honesty, I'm not sure what to do. Maybe you can help him?"

Jaal seemed taken back slightly at the information he was told, face shifting with thoughts of his own. Maybe it might not be such a great idea after all to have asked Jaal for help.

"I'll see what I can do." The Angara nodded, stepping past Liam and heading towards Koji's quarters.

Minutes passed after the Angara left to the Pathfinder's room, Liam waiting patiently for any news down the hall.

Minutes turned to half an hour before the distinctive sound of biotics slamming onto a wall reverberated the hall outside, Liam instantly alert and rushing towards the private room.

Voices caused Liam to stop in his tracks, hand hesitating to press the button to open the door. It was Koji's voice.

"I don't want to see you right now, Jaal, please understand that." Liam heard Koji say behind the door, voice wavering with an unknown emotion.

"You are upset with me." Jaal responded, voice never wavering from its usual calm. Koji made an exasperated noise, something close to an intake of breath and clicking of tongue. "If you are upset then hit me."

The sound of biotics revving up resonated within the room. Worry began to grow within Liam, finger inching closer to the button.

The sound of a hiccup was the only reason he didn't press it open. "I can't." Voice wavered with emotion as Koji spoke. Something shifted in the room, causing something else to quickly shift in response. "Just leave. I need to be alone."

The doors opened, allowing a sad looking Jaal to storm past, oblivious of Liam standing mere inches next to the door. The crisis specialist watched as the Angara lumbered off to his corner of the ship, turning to the open door once the other had disappeared.

Bent over his bed, Koji shuddered as he held back tears. Liam's heart broke at the sight, carefully stepping closer and making his presence known with a knock.

Koji snapped up at the sound, quickly rubbing at his face to hide evidence of him looking weak. "You alright, boss? Heard some arguing in here."

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Koji coughed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. He grimaced when a line of snot grew like a bridge from his nose to his sleeve, rubbing it away with a piece of tissue Liam handed him.

"You know I've never seen you cry." Liam started, handing the Pathfinder tissue after tissue as he still could not completely clear his face.

"You were bound to eventually." Koji chuckled, blowing his nose. "I'm a total crybaby."

Liam quietly laughed back, sitting down next to his friend. "Things got pretty heated in here. Wanna talk about it?" He asked carefully, glancing towards Koji for a response.

In return, Koji shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "It's stupid." He sniffed. "I was just rejected that's all."

That wasn't what he expected. "By Jaal? But I thought--"

"I thought so too, but apparently he's not into "people like me'." Koji air-quoted, making a face. He sighed after a while after dropping his hands back onto his lap.

Liam repeated the words over and over in his head, taking in the way his friend was presenting himself at the moment. He was totally defeated. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Liam began, placing a caring arm over Koji's shoulders. "He might just not be into humans."

At that, Koji scoffed, rolling his eyes towards Liam. "Just earlier I saw him flirting with Cora, Suvi and Peebee." Liam's eye twitched at the name of the rambunctious Asari. Rather she was pushing his flirtations on Jaal. Cora and Suvi were a surprise though. He never took the biotic expert for an alien romancer. "When he asked about me, I told him the truth of who I was. The changes I went through and the hardships that came along with it. I thought he was truly interested in me as a whole but.. it was only then that he showed interest."

Oh.

"Mate, forget him." Liam offered, using the arm he had around Koji's shoulders to pull him closer and rub his head. "You can find someone better, out here in the new galaxy. New beginnings." He emphasized the last two words with a thump to the others chest, earning a wheeze of a laugh.

Koji sighed, standing from his seat. "I'll try."

"There ya go." Liam cheered, throwing a smile the others way.

Koji nodded, looking away. "New beginnings." He repeated. He seemed to contemplate the words before looking back at his friend. "I'm gonna go apologize to Jaal."

Liam got up quickly, concern on his face. "You don't gotta do that Koj."

"But I want to. He is a crew member after all. Can't leave him feeling bad."

He is Angara after all. Liam sighed, realizing that that was what was best. With a nod, Koji left to find Jaal, causing Liam to shake his head.

Those two were hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> I am salt personified if Jaal really is fem ryder romancable only (prays that the me:a guide is wrong)


End file.
